warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Pilzkralle
Ich hab noch den alten Chat miterlebt: *Als noch jeder begrüßt wurde, egal ob man ihn mochte oder nicht. *Als noch nicht zig Herzen bei Begrüßungen gemacht wurden, sondern 3 schon viel waren. *Als keiner ausgeschlossen wurde. *Als jeder User mit Respekt behandelt wurde und auch die anderen respektierte. *Als niemand wegen seines Avatars kritisiert wurde. *Als Leute, die länger als man selbst im Wiki waren, nicht von Neulingen beschimpft wurden. *Als jeder im Chat mitsprechen konnte. Früher hieß ich "Commander Wolffe 8". Aber ich hab mich im September 2013 umbenannt. Weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht hatte. Ich hasse meinen aktuellen Namen. Aber was soll´s, kann ich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Ich bin ein Junge und 17 Jahre "alt". Mein Sternzeichen ist Steinbock, was man im echten Leben auch merkt, da ich gerne über Hindernisse springe oder von Anhöhen hinunter. Ich gehe auch gern mal Laufen, sofern keine Hitze herrscht. Tja, und ich bin gern allein. Bin großer Fan vom Land Japan. Einfach das beste Land, welches je existiert/existieren wird. Warum? Ich glaube, nicht dass ich dafür Gründe angeben muss. Wer mich kennt, weiß wieso. Mein Motto: Das Leben ist wie Frankreich- da müssen wir durch. Warrior Cats lese ich, was hätte ich sonst hier verloren? Zeichnen ist auch eine Lieblingsbeschäftigung von mir. Am Liebsten Mangafiguren. Und am aller meisten mag ich Animes. Es gibt Episoden, bei denen ich schon die eine oder andere Träne vergossen habe. Was soll so toll an Animes sein? Nun, da gibt es einiges: Freundschaft, Humor, Abenteuer, Liebe, Familie, Schmerz, Geistiges, Action, Geheimnissvolles, ... Hab aber auch abnormale Interessen. Zum Beispiel Yuris, Incest Yuris, oder andere, welche ich aber hier nicht nennen werde^^. 'Ich ♡ Animes über alles.' Meine Top 7 Charaktere aus Fairy Tail: #'Erza_Scarlet '- "Die Fee, die fallen sollte, erhebt sich. Wie eine scharlachrote Blume in all ihrer Pracht." - Levy über Erza. #'Angel '- "Mein Gebet... im Himmel zu verblassen... wie ein Engel." - Angel zu Gray''.'' #'Meredy' - "Ich verstehe deine Trauer und deinen Schmerz, Ultear. Du hast mich getäuscht, das kann nicht geändert werden. Ich vergebe dir, aber bitte lass mich nicht allein!" - Meredy zu Ultear''.'' #'Racer' - "Ich lasse dich unsere Freiheit nicht zerstören!" - Racer zu Gérard''.'' #'Rustyrose '-''' "In dieser Welt, egal was du tust, gibt es nur einige Dinge, die stärker sind als du. Die Scherben meines zerbrochenen Herzens zum Beispiel." - '''Rustyrose zu Elfman, Lisanna und Mirajane. #'Cobra '- "Mein Gebet...ich... wollte nur die Stimme meines einzigen Freundes hören... Cubellios." - Cobra zu Brain. #'Future Lucy '- "Um eine Zukunft rückgängig zu machen, welche so trostlos wurde..." ''- Future Lucy zu Wendy.' Die meisten schaue ich hier: Anime Tube' (auf japanisch mit deutschen Untertiteln) '''Meine Lieblingsanimes sind:' *'One Piece (Manga & Anime)' *Appleseed (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *'Fairy Tail (Manga und Anime)' *Basilisk (Anime) *Dragonball Z (Anime) *Beyblade (Anime) *Pokemon (meine Lieblingspokemon: Rattikarl, Nachtara & Psiana) *Candyboy (Anime) *Candyboy X (Anime) To Do List (Welche Animes ich noch schauen muss/fertig schauen muss^^) *'One Piece '(Folge 1-185 und 400-648 gesehen) *'Fairy Tail' (Folge 1- 186 gesehen (2 Folgen fehlt mir noch, es kommt ja jeden Samstag eine neue raus :S ) *'Naruto/Shippuuden' (Normales fertig (zum 3ten Mal) Shippuuden neu begonnen (auch schon einmal fertig)) Top 5 Anime Charaktere: *Erza Scarlet *Sorano (Angel) *Ino Yamanaka *Trafalgar Law *Usopp thumb|left|312px Nimmt man die ersten beiden Buchstaben von "Erza" und fügt die letzten beiden Buchstaben meines Vornamens (Erik) ein, kommt wieder "Erik" raus. Und macht man das ganze umgekehrt macht(für Blitzmerker: Die ersten beiden Buchstaben meines Vornamens plus die letzten beiden von "Erza"), kommt "Erza" raus. Das kann kein Zufall sein *-* <3 Ich mag: *Gänsefeder...faul und vernachlässigt seine Pflichten; erinnert mich ein wenig an mich selbst :D *Pilzkralle...wenigstens einer der nicht alles so schön bunt hier ''denkt. Mein größtes Idol! *Eulenbart...Hätte den Anführerplatz im WindClan sehr verdient gehabt. *Rennpelz...Loyaler Krieger mit nettem Namen *Spinnenfuß...eine meiner ersten Lieblingskatzen *Hasensprung...Junger Hüpfer aber schon ziemlich frech^^ *Haselschweif...Hat irgendwie eine süße Art *Sol...andere überreden so gut überzeugen können, was will man mehr? *Kräuselschweif...Wird als Schwach bezeichnet, stirbt heldenhaft während andere weglaufen. Hasskatzen hab ich übrigens keine. '''Denn jede Katze ist Teil der Warrior Cats Reihe', dem Warrior Cats das ich mag. Das ist Grund genug, um keine Katze hassen zu müssen! Früher stand hier eine Freundesliste. Diese benötige ich aber nicht, da ich sowas unnötig finde. Ich weiß wer mir hier ans Herz gewachsen ist, oder den man hier als Freund/in bezeichnen kann. Meine Spitznamen: *'Commander' (Wolfsohr,Wind) *'Pilz' (fast jeder :D) *'Wolffe' (früher fast alle) *'Pilzchen' (zum Glück nur noch selten jemand :D) *'Capt´n' (Yuki) *'Wölfchen' (Drache, Minzy ) *'Apfel', Aphrodite, Brüderchen (lange Geschichte) (Sir) *'Fungus '(Himmy) *'Pflaume '(Flora) *'Pielz, Pizza' (Braun) *'Pizl '(Mais) *'Wolffie '(Ayaki) *'Toffee '(Powdy) *'Fungi '(Wirbel oder so) *'Pilzinator' (H2O) (Einige Spitznamen stammen noch von meinem alten User Namen "Commander Wolffe 8") Zum Schluss danke ich noch allen Leuten, welche mir ein Bild verabreicht haben. Ich finde jedes einzelne toll, aber möchte nicht tausende Bilder auf dem Profil herumliegen haben, die sich eh keiner außer mir anschauen würde. (Wenn jetzt einer sagt "Auf deiner Diskusionsseite sind aber nur so wenig Bilder, nicht 1000!" Das mag stimmen, aber da ich seit Ende 2011 hier bin, hab ich dementsprechend schon einige Bilder bekommen, welche ich leider nicht (mehr) auf meiner Seite habe. (Aber am Laptop^^) Gut, dann schön dass du hier warst und man liest sich vielleicht mal irgendwo, chao!